What Would You Do?
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Ino asks Temari what she would do if Shikamaru cheated on her and he hears the answer in a rather interesting manner.


What Would You Do?

"What would you do if he cheated on you?" Ino asked Temari one day as they sat in Ino's living room one summer afternoon.

Temari coughed on her tea as she asked "E-excuse me? Where the hell did that come from?"

"I dunno." Her friend shrugged. "Just curious. I mean, he' not the cheating typ but I was just wondering."

"Oh. I- well, I don't know." Temari said frowning as a song on Ino's stereo drifted into her ears. She looked at Ino and grinned wickedly as she sang

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

She stood up as she got into the music and sand loudly

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Unbeknownst to both girls however, Shikamaru and Choji had just arrived at the door to drop by after their training session, just like they promised. What they didn't expect was to hear Temari singing at the top of her lungs. Not that it was bad but the content wasn't exactly what Shikamaru needed to hear…

"Is that Ino?" Choji asked frowning as her voice filtered through the door.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._

_And he don't know..._

"Did we ever do anything to them? Anything worth getting seriously beat up over?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"I.. don't think so." Choji replied equally nervous.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"She would take a baseball to at to what?!" Shikamaru asked alarmed.

"I don't know but whatever it is… I fell bad for it." Choji replied.

"It sounds like a manly possession."

"Yeah…" His friend replied. There was a pause and they both looked at each other alarmed at the same time as Temari's voice sung out

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_

Temari looked at Ino, grinning as they headed into the chorus

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

"That's what I would do." Temari said proudly as Ino laughed in agreement. As their laughter died, Ino's head turned to the door.

"I think the boys are here."

"Oh really? Great." Temari said as she walked to the door with Ino. She opened it and both girls busted out laughing.

The two boys were caught by surprise by the door opening which is why they were both caught looking at each other alarmed with their knees bulked together and their hands covering their "possession."

Both boys looked at them aghast and Temari turned to Ino and said,

"Well, at least we know that he doesn't and he'll know what will happen." She turned to her boyfriend who turned sheet white under her gaze. "Right baby?" She cooed and he nodded fervently as both girls laughed again.

"Well, I'm glad that conversation got taken care of." Ino said as the boys cautiously entered the house.

"Me too. Me too." Temari agreed and both girls laughed again as both boys covered themselves at the sound of their laughter.

So, this is a little thing that I got inspired by Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats" It was something that I needed to write down and I think its kinda funny even though they don't know what cars are.


End file.
